I like the Colour Blue
by Tahnee May
Summary: There's a new girl at Degrassi. Grace likes the new girl. The new girl like grace. Rated M just in case.


**A/N Hey guys, so I really love Degrassi and grace is my favourite character so I figured I write a story about her and a character that I made up. I tried to keep the character's personalities as on point as I could. I welcome constructive criticism. I want to continue this story so please let me know what you think. Thank you! Enjoy Xx**

"Can you two stop, you're making me nauseous." Grace said as Zig and Maya kissed next to her.

"You're just jealous you didn't get to me first." Zig joked.

"Yeah, because making out with a Novak doesn't make me wanna stab myself in the eye." Grace said sarcastically, closing her locker, beginning to walk to her next class with the 'love birds next to her."

"Stupid, piece of crap!" Said a blonde girl, hitting a locker in front of the trio.

"Woah, what'd that locker ever do to you?" Grace said.

The girl turned to face her and let out a small laugh. "It's not opening." She said.

Grace walked over and stood directly next to the girl in front of the locker. "Let me see your combination." She said, holding out her hand. The girl handed her a small piece of paper that had the numbers scribbled on it. Grace turned the numbers on the lock and it opened.

"How did you do that?" The girl sighed in relief."

"It's a gift." Grace smirked. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Newbie?"

"Yeah. I'm Tilly." She smiled.

"Grace. This is Zig and Maya. Don't be scared if they start randomly making out, they do that a lot."

Tilly laughed. Then the bell rang. "You guys don't happen to have English now do you?" She asked.

"We do." Maya said.

"Mind if I come with you guys, I already got lost twice today and I don't necessarily want to do it again."

"Sure, but we charge." Zig said.

"Ignore him, he thinks he's funny." Maya said, as the 4 began to walk to class.

"Key word being 'thinks'." Tilly said.

"Nice." Grace smirked and high fived her.

"Ouch, ladies, ouch." Zig said.

The three found their class and sat down in their seats. Maya next to Zig and Grace next to Tilly.

The teacher had yet to arrive so they had some time to talk.

"So, Tilly, what school were you at before Degrassi?" Maya asked.

"Oaktown High. It's like 3 hours away from here."

"Why the huge move?" Zig asked.

"Uh, my soon-to-be step dad grew up here, and he and my mom thought it'd be cool to have a fresh start, I guess."

"Well how are you liking it here?" Maya asked.

Tilly looked at Grace and pulled a crooked smile. "It's been a good start."

Maya and Zig shared a knowing look and smirked.

The bell rang for lunch and the four of them got up and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Tilly, can I please have a word?" The teacher asked.

"Sure." She replied.

Maya, Zig and Grace walked out of the classroom and stood there, waiting for Tilly.

"Grace and Tilly sitting in a tree." Zig began to sing.

"Finish that song Novak and you'll wake up with a black eye." Grace said.

"You like her." Maya said. "And not just 'She's hot, I'd have a fling with her' like her, you like her like her."

"It's been an hour." Said Grace, trying to deny the crush.

"We saw you flirting with her this morning at her locker." Zig said.

"I was helping her!"

"Since when do you help strangers for free?" Maya added in.

"It's like you want me to punch you both." Grace said.

"You love us really." Zig smiled.

"Not as much as she loves Tilly!" Maya added in.

"Seriously Blondie?"

"What, you teased me when you found out I love Zig."

Grace just rolled her eyes as Zig and Maya laughed. Then Tilly walked out.

"Everything okay?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, she just told me that I have heaps of catching up to do in math because of the test next week. And I suck at math even when I am on track." Tilly sighed.

"You know, Grace is actually pretty good at Math." Zig said.

"Yeah, like really good." Maya added in.

"Really?" Tilly asked curiously.

"Yeah. I could help you, I mean, if you wanted." Grace seemed particularly nervous, which made Zig and Maya smile.

"Yes please, I could really use the help. Uh, you could come over after school, if you wanted."

"Sure, sounds good." Grace smiled.

"Cool, well I have to get something from my locker, but I'll meet you guys in the caf." Tilly said, smiling as she walked away.

"My my, does Grace Cardinal have a date." Maya smirked.

"I think she does." Zig said.

"I am helping her study."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Can it Novak. Are we eating or not?"

"Okay fine. Let's go." Zig said.

"I'll meet you guys there." Maya said

"Are you okay?" Zig asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get something. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Zig kissed Maya and then he and Grace headed towards the cafeteria. Maya then walked to Tilly's locker.

"Hey." Tilly said as she saw Maya.

'Hey, I thought I'd walk with you."

"Awesome, thanks." Tilly smiled, closing her locker.

"I mean, I'm no Grace but, I'll do, right." Maya smirked.

"Are you hitting on me?" Tilly asked. "Because I'm flattered but-"

"What! No no no no!" Maya said quickly.

"So you were implying I have a thing for Grace?"

"Exactly."

"Was my flirting too obvious?" Tilly asked.

"Isn't that the point of flirting?"

"Well, yeah, but not if she's not interested, I mean, knowing my luck she's straight."

"Just see how the studying something goes." Maya smirked.

"You know something I don't. Don't you?" Tilly said. Maya just laughed.


End file.
